The Summer of Ginny
by Cuteblndegoddess
Summary: OneShot. It is the summer after HBP and Ginny is alone at the Burrow, or at least she thinks she is until she meets Malfoy in the woods near her home. GWDM pairing.


**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did.**

**A/N Okay, this is something I cooked upthe other day. We had some bad weather and I had nothing else to do. This is my first Oneshot and my first Ginny/Draco pairing so go easy on me please. I love you all. Happy reading and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

**The summer of Ginny**

She sat on her favorite rock near the middle of the forest. Tiny beams of sunlight broke through the heavy foliage that surrounded her. All she hears is quiet. And then the tears fall. Tears she only cries sitting on that rock. Tears for those who have died. Tears for those injured. Tears for him. She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her forehead on them as she wept. So far that summer she had not let anyone see her cry. Not her mum and dad, they were worried enough about her brothers. And certainly not her brothers. They worried about her too much as it was. No, it was best that she cried out in the forest behind the burrow alone. Leaves blew by making crackling noises on the ground. And small animals scampered about the forest floor. There was nothing special about that day for her. Just another beautiful summer day like a million others that had been and that would be. Most girls her age would be out swimming, or sunning or shopping. But not Ginny. She was confined to the burrow ever since she had arrived home on the train. Dumbledore had died at Hogwarts and she didn't know if she would get to go back for her sixth year. It was just weeks from her sixteenth birthday and days from Fleur and Bill's wedding but that held no joy for her. After all she had what she wanted more than anything the last few months of school. She had Harry. And now she didn't. He had tried to be noble. He didn't want her to be hurt by Voldemort. To be taken hostage to lure Harry in. She didn't even try to stop him. She loved his chivalrous side. And she had not cried in front of him, just every day since then. And today was no different. She wiped her eyes and blinked the tears away before heading back to her house.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley called out the back door of the leaning house.

"I'm right here mum." Ginny said flatly as she walked out of the forest.

"Where were you?" her mother demanded. "I told you to keep by the burrow."

"I was right in the forest. Not forty feet from here." she told her pointing to the forest.

"Don't get fresh young lady. This is for your own good. You know what we are facing." Mrs. Weasley told her.

"I know." Ginny mumbled pushing past her and heading straight for her room.

There on the night table was a picture of her and Harry. It was taken at the party right after Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup a few months ago. It was the first time Harry had kissed her. Her scarlet quidditch robes flapped around her as her arms went around Harry's neck, and his arms around her waist. She could scarcely look at the picture anymore without feeling hollow. Empty. Harry, Ron and Hermione were out looking for Horcruxes. They would be back for the wedding of course. And Ginny didn't relish seeing Harry again. She might not be able to keep her composure in front of him anymore. She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling before falling asleep with Harry on her mind.

The next day Ginny woke up late. It was the last fitting for her awful bridesmaid's dress. It was gold and frilly. Not her at all. But thankfully it wasn't until 3pm. She had plenty of time to sit in the forest and think. Well mostly cry. She looked for her mum so she could sneak past her without getting the third degree. Mrs. Weasley was no where in sight. Ginny sprinted across the lawn towards the forest. She found her rock quickly and sat down. The day was more overcast so no bright beams of sunlight fell on her auburn hair. The tears almost started to fall again but were cut short by a noise off to her left. Movement on dry leaves.

"Who is it?" she called. "Mum?"

There was no answer. Panic set in her small body. This is what her mother warned her about. She started to get off of the rock when she heard it again. Heavy breathing and a loud rustling of leaves.

She drew her wand out of her pocket and walked to where the sound originated.

"Who's there?" she asked again but still the forest was silent.

Ginny walked several yards when she saw a mass of black robes lying on the brown leaves of the forest.

"Who are you?" she yelled. "This is my family's property. Get off before I call my parents."

The mass on the ground moved slightly. She approached cautiously, wand ahead of her.

She ambled over to the pile of robes. Her hand was shaking tremendously as she got closer and closer. And when she was finally in viewing range her heart nearly stopped.

On the ground in front of her was Draco Malfoy. Or at least what used to be him. He was dirty and thin, his robes were ragged and his platinum blond hair was matted with dirt.

"Malfoy!" she said aloud, nearly choking on her own saliva.

He stirred and looked up at Ginny.

"Weasley?" he asked in raspy tone.

Ginny Weasley was speechless. She knew she needed help. Draco Malfoy was wanted by the ministry. He had a hand in Dumbledore's death. But she just stood there.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to spit out.

"Sleeping. I should think that was obvious." he replied before sitting up and leaning against a tree.

"I'm getting my parents." she said turning her back on him.

"Wait!" he said. And when Ginny turned around again his wand was aimed at her. Ginny's heart was beating a million times a minute. She gripped her wand tightly and pointed it back at him.

"Put your wand away Malfoy. I can overtake you in a second. You are wanted by the ministry, did you know that?" she taunted.

"Of course I know that. It was planned that way between Voldemort and Snape for me to take the fall for that old man's death. But I didn't kill him. And now Snape is trying to kill me." he blurted out to her. His once steely eyes were softer grey now.

"Right." she said coolly. She backed away this time, keeping her wand on him the entire time but it was too late. Surprisingly agile for his condition he jumped up and ran at her. Ginny stumbled trying to run backwards and fell onto the soft woodland floor. Her wand flew away from her hand. In a flash he was on top of her, holding his hand over her silent screaming mouth. She struggled but without the use of her voice to summon her wand she was nearly helpless. Her nose took in the smell of him, dirt and sweat. Ginny could not breathe and was panicking.

"If I take my hand off of your mouth promise me you won't scream." he breathed in her ear. Ginny nodded. He took his hand off of her mouth and she remained silent. There was no telling what he would do to her.

"I need help." he said easing off of her trembling body but still crouching over her in case she got any ideas.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" she whispered.

"I need food, and water. You could bring them to me."

He had a wild look in his eyes.

"Why not just conjure them? You are a wizard." she said mockingly.

"I never learned how." he replied. A pink tint in his cheeks told Ginny he was embarrassed.

"Well you will just have to learn how." Ginny said defiantly. "I won't help you."

"You will. I will make you if need be." He said smugly.

"That's an unforgivable. You will rot in Azkaban for that." she said to him.

"I am already in trouble for helping Snape. What's a bit more?"

"A bit more is me helping you and getting in trouble too." she said.

"You don't have a choice." he told her holding her down once more. She was scared, but there was something else there as well. Something that made her heart beat fast and hard. And it scared her even more than his threats.

"Fine, but if you get caught I am denying helping you. And if you hurt my family I **_will_** hex you into oblivion." she said with a fierce look in her dark eyes.

"Fine." he said standing up and brushing off his clothes. "First I will require some fresh clothing. And some food, water too."

"Food and water I can do," she said getting to her feet "but as for clothes, all that is at my house are my brothers. And I _**know** _how you feel about them."

"I no longer care. Can't you see that? I am living in a fucking forest for Merlin's sake. Just bring me whatever." he said waving his elegant hand in a dismissive manner.

Ginny scowled. She hated being told what to do, and as soon as she got back to her house she was telling her mom what was going on.

"No you are not." he said plainly.

'Can he read my mind?' she thought.

"Yes." he replied. "I am well skilled in Legilimency. And if you tell your family, and I have to flee from my current safe haven…well let's just say there will be consequences."

Ginny swallowed. She didn't want her family harmed in any way.

"Fine. I will be back in a little while with some food and things. If my mum catches me I am dead so that will not be my fault." she said giving him a slight smile as he caught on to her joke.

He nodded and she ran out of the forest, her mind swimming with her situation.

"Mum? Dad?" she called into the house. She looked at a small clock on the mantel. It was nearly one thirty. And she had to be back for her dress fitting at three. As quick as she could she grabbed a clay jug and filled it with cool, clear water. Her school bag lay abandoned on a chair near the kitchen table. After throwing her school things onto the floor she went to the icebox and began filing it with things. Roast chicken and potatoes, sausages, leftover Shepard's pie, boiled parsnips and carrots and some trifle. Her bag would hardly close. Listening for her family and hearing no one she ran up to her brother Bill's old room. In a closet were some old school work robes that might fit Malfoy. She grabbed two of them and stashed them under her own robes. Her heart was racing as she grabbed the food and water and ran back towards the forest. Her footsteps thundering in her own ears. He was no longer where she had left him. Instead he was sitting on **_her _**rock.

"Here." she said thrusting the bag at him and setting the jug of water on the ground. She took the two black robes out of underneath hers and shoved them at him as well. "I have to go." she told him.

He tore into the bag and practically drooled over the mounds of delicious food.

"No, wait. Can you stay a while?" he asked her before taking a big bite out of a chicken leg.

"No, I can't." she said.

"Can't or won't." he said with his mouth full.

"Can't. I have a dress fitting." she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Dress fitting?" he asked. "For what?"

"For my brother Bill's wedding. It is in two days and this is the final fitting." inside her head she was wondering why she had gone into all of that with him.

"Who is he marrying?" Draco asked. His curiosity peaked.

"Fleur Delacour. You know, from Beauxbatons? She was in the Tri-wizard tournament with Harry."

"Your brother is marrying her?" he laughed.

"And why is that funny?" she said her face getting red.

"Isn't she a bit out of his league? I mean even before Greyback mauled him he wasn't all that."

Ginny felt rage stirring in her stomach. Sure Fleur was annoying but she truly loved Bill. Even with his scars.

"No, my brother was…IS very handsome. And he has a personality…something you know nothing about I'm sure. And Fleur loves him very much, scars and all." she stated firmly.

He shrugged his shoulders and kept on eating.

"Well I'm going now." she said.

"Come back tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Well I'll need more food." he said in an annoyed fashion.

"How do you know I'm not going to turn you in?" she said mockingly.

He pointed to his temple.

"You won't."

Ginny turned on her heel and stalked off. Now she was playing maid to him and it pissed her off. But to his credit she had not cried all day, her mind had been on him and what to do about him. She jogged back to the burrow where her mother was already waiting.

"Ginny Weasley! Where in the name of Merlin have you been? The dresses are ready to be fitted now. Let's go." she said walking over to the fireplace and grabbing the clay pot off of the mantel piece.

"Can't we apperate mum?" she whined. "I don't want to show up at the dress shop full of ash and soot."

"Fine." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Take hold of my arm."

Ginny did as she was told and soon they were inside of the lobby of Madam Malkins.

"Ginny!" screamed Fleur. " 'ow nice to see you." Ginny had gotten used to Fleur and grown to like her. As did Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny smiled at Gabrielle, who waved back enthusiastically. She was already in her dress. A mound of gold lace and fluff. A witch was waving her wand at the hemline as it sewed itself a bit shorter so that Gabrielle would not trip on it.

" 're you ready Ginny?" Fleur asked in her heavy French accent. Ginny nodded and stepped onto a stool. Another witch measured her quickly and remarked that she had grown two inches since the last fitting.

"We will have to make it a bit longer I think." the witch said running to grab the dress. She handed it to Ginny who took it with a look of disgust. She made her way to the fitting room and stripped off her robes and under things.

"Mum, I need help." she called.

Molly walked into the room and helped Ginny zip up the back. Molly sighed and looked quite misty eyed as she saw her daughter in the beautiful dress.

"You look so grown up." she cried.

"Uh, thanks mum." she said walking back out. The dress was strapless and fitted at the bodice. It flared out at the waist with layers upon layers of gold and cream satin and tulle. The bodice had gold threaded embroidery in a floral pattern. She caught sight of herself in the large gilded mirror. She looked older, grown up. It wasn't such a bad dress after all. The woman took down the hem a bit and tightened the bodice so it fit her petite frame perfectly. She imagined her hair up in a crown of curls and cream colored roses adorning it. She pictured Harry seeing her in the dress and tears came to her eyes again. She blinked them away quickly so that no one would see.

"You look beautiful Ginny." Fleur smiled.

Ginny smiled back politely before stepping down from the stool and heading back to the dressing room. She took the dress off carefully and put her own things back on.

"Can we go now mum?" she asked.

"Why the hurry?" Molly asked.

"No reason."

"Just let me try on my dress and we can go." she said grabbing her dress from the witch.

"Can I go out into Diagon Alley?" she asked.

"No. Stay here."

"Fine." Ginny pouted looking out the window. Several posters on the street had Draco's smirking face on them. She sighed thinking of him. She didn't know why she had helped him. Surely he wouldn't have **_really_** hurt her family. Would he? Well she wasn't taking any chances. A short while later her mother was assisting her to apperate home. They arrived back at the burrow and Ginny headed back up to her room. Rain threatened to pour down outside. The sky had gone dark and she could smell the rain in the air.

'Would Malfoy be okay out there?' she wondered. A few flashes of lightening and a clap of thunder answered her. But what could she do? Then Ginny remembered a tent her family had borrowed many years ago for the world cup. It was out in the broom shed, its owner had died before her father had a chance to return it.

She ran down the steps at top speed and out the door.

"Ginny, where are you going?" her mother called out. But Ginny was quick and before she knew it she was at the far end of the property getting the tent out of the broom shed. She raced back into the forest expecting to find him still sitting on the rock. Instead she found him huddled under several thick branches he had ripped from the trees to shelter himself from the storm.

"Malfoy!" she yelled. He nearly jumped out of his make shift shelter.

"What?" he said throwing the branches off of him.

"Here." she said throwing the tent at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A tent. **_Shelter_**." she said when the word 'tent' didn't quite register with him.

"Oh. Well set it up then." he said watching her.

"I'm not setting it up; I didn't even **_have_** to bring it for you."

"Fine." he said irritably. Draco grabbed the canvas and poles and attempted to assemble them.

"You are a lousy wizard." she said waving her wand. The tent popped up into place and Ginny smiled.

"I could have done that." he said smirking.

"Then why didn't you?" she replied.

"Why? When you could do it for me?"

"You prat." she said annoyed. "I could have left you out here to get soaked in the rain."

"Like this is going to protect me from anything." he said eyeing the shabby two man pole tent.

"Look inside you git." she said. He stuck his head inside the tent and his jaw dropped. It looked like a small house inside. Complete with a stove, beds and tables.

"Thanks." he mumbled.

"Yeah. No problem. Bye." she said hurrying towards the edge of the forest.

"Bye." he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The next day true to her word she snuck back to take Malfoy some food. Soft rain was starting to fall from the grey clouded sky. Surprisingly he had eaten every bite of food she had brought yesterday and all of the water. She refilled his jug with a quick 'Aquamenti'

His eyes lit up when he saw the food she brought.

"Great, I'm starving. Took you long enough." he said. Ginny was about to get pissed but noticed his smile and knew he was attempting to make a joke.

"I have a life you know. I'm not a house-elf." she said in reply.

"So how was the dress thingy?" he asked between bites.

"Fine. I'm going to go now." she said standing up in the tent and heading for the door.

"Can't you stay a bit? It's boring here."

"Like I said, I have a life." she replied.

"So what are you going to do then? Sit on that rock and cry some more?"

His words cut deep.

"How do you know that?" she said teary eyed.

"I've been here long enough." he said piercing her with his cold eyes.

Ginny panicked. He had watched her cry on her rock. Her most intimate moments that she wished to hide from the world **_he_** had seen.

"So you just sat and watched me?" she said seething.

"You were hard to miss." he replied.

"You had no right…" she started.

"I wasn't spying." he said angrily. "I was just there. And I have no where else to go."

Tears welled in her coffee colored eyes, and then they fell. They ran down her cheeks falling freely on her shirt.

"I just…come out here sometimes to be alone. My family has enough to be getting on with. They don't need to worry about me or my problems."

"And those problems are?" he inquired.

"None of your business." she snapped wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Is it scar head?" he joked; mouth full of food.

Her eyes flitted to his for a brief second before looking down at the floor.

"It is." he said in a softer voice.

"I have to go." she said. Her voice faltered.

"He's not worth crying over you know. Everyone makes such a big deal over him but he's nothing special."

"He is special!" she yelled back at him. "He is just being stupid and noble right now."

"Gave you the brush off to go fight for the cause did he?" he said with a smug look that Ginny just wanted to slap off.

"He didn't want Voldemort to use me for bait is all. Like he did when I was 11. I think it is sweet." she lied to him but the sensation of him creeping through her brain took her by surprise.

"Don't." she said, but having never learned to block Legilimency she couldn't.

Draco's mind filled with scenes of Ginny and Harry kissing, holding hands and of Harry telling her that he couldn't be with her anymore.

"I see." Draco said firmly.

"Don't do that anymore. It's private." Ginny warned him.

"No need to." he said.

"I'm leaving now. Enjoy your dinner." she said trying to walk away from him. Her heart hurt reliving some of those painful memories. The rain was pelting down from the sky on her soaking her clothes. The rain hid her tears which were falling freely now. She started to run but her legs were weak. A hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. The rain wet his hair making his blond locks stick to his forehead. Rain fell all around them but her eyes locked with his. Rain drops mixed with tears and fell from her long eyelashes. She shivered. Not from the cold but from his fingertips touching her shoulders. They dug into her skin. His eyes that were grey and cold were now illuminated with specks of blue. He looked so innocent standing there in the rain with her. Like a lost child.

"He doesn't deserve you." he said voice raspy.

"Let go." Ginny said. Her voice was barely over a whisper.

Fast as lightning his lips were on hers. Pressing hard against her she felt like he was bruising her mouth. She struggled against him but he was too strong, her arms were pinned to her sides by his hands. She was not used to this kind of kissing. Harry and the few other boys she had made out with had been so sweet and gentle. Almost treating her like a porcelain doll. This was nothing like that. It was hard and unyielding. He continued to press into her lips, now his left hand held the back of her head so that she could not pull away. Ginny stopped struggling and closed her teary eyes forgetting for a brief moment who was kissing her. She could hear her heart beating in her ears. Thumping harder and harder, drowning out every other sound around her. A loud thunderclap sounded breaking her momentary distraction. She broke the kiss startled and a bit frightened at what had just happened.

Her large brown eyes stared into his. And she broke free from his grip before turning away and running.

Ginny ran off towards her house not looking back again.

Draco stood in the rain and watched her run. He didn't run or call after her. He just watched her. Soon she was just a speck in the distance, beyond the thick foliage. He was soaking wet but didn't care. It had been so long since he had someone to talk to. And as much as he hated to admit it she was kind and funny. Not to mention cute. And she was a pureblood. He walked back into his tent and dried himself off quickly before eating the dinner she had provided for him.

Ginny ran into her house ignoring her mother's curious glares. Up the steps she climbed until she reached her room and slammed the door behind her. She was still crying and the rain beat against her window. The picture of her and Harry was still sitting there but she was so ashamed she turned it so it faced down. She couldn't bear to think that she just did that to Harry. She had kissed his enemy. Kissed Malfoy. She felt like she was going to be sick. Running from her room to the bathroom she did just that.

"Ginny dear, are you okay?" her mother called out after hearing the sound of her only daughter getting sick in the loo.

"Fine mum." she said heading back to her room. "Must've been something I ate."

"Well get some rest so you don't feel so sick. The wedding is tomorrow."

"I will mum." she said before closing her door again.

She threw herself on her bed and cried harder and harder. She felt retched. But as the rain fell harder and the thunder and lightning pounded the burrow some feeling of sadness lifted from her heart.

Ginny woke up very late the next afternoon only to hear Fleur and Gabrielle's distinctive voices coming from the kitchen.

"Ginny, hurry up!" Molly called. "We need to get you ready."

She dragged herself out of bed and down the rickety stairs.

"I'm here mum." she said flatly. Ever since yesterday's interlude with Malfoy she did not much feel like being in the wedding anymore.

"Your dress is over there." her mother told her. She grabbed the gold bag from the chair and headed upstairs followed closely by Gabrielle.

"We can get ready togezer if you want." she said. Ginny just nodded and lead the way to her room. They put their dresses on first and then did each other's hair and make up. Molly was helping Fleur get ready downstairs. Ginny's dad and other brothers, minus Percy had transformed their small garden into a wedding paradise. Ornate arches everywhere decorated with roses, orchids, lilies and gardenias. The perfumed air drifted into Ginny's open window. Rows of chairs were placed in front of the altar place. Lace was draped over everything and a fountain with live fairies was placed directly behind the altar. The wedding was at six and to Ginny's dismay they didn't finish getting ready until nearly 5:30. Ginny and Gabrielle ran down the stairs trying not to trip on their long dresses.

"Mum, is Harry, Ron and Hermione here yet?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes dear. They are outside." Molly said fixing her hair for the last time. Just then Fleur walked down the stairs. Even Ginny's breath was taken away by the sheer beauty of Fleur. Her silvery blond hair flowed behind her, curled at the tips. It was held back by her Aunt Muriel's goblin made tiara. Every diamond in it sparkled. Her veil was long and so sheer you could see her hair through it easily. The dress was perfection. Cream and gold fitted to her slender waist and satiny folds of fabric for the skirt. She nearly glowed.

"Ginny, Gabrielle!" she exclaimed. " 'ou look so beautiful!"

Molly fussed over her dress and gave her the two dozen cream colored roses that made up her bouquet. The music started to play and that was the cue for them to start down the aisle. Gabrielle went first, followed by Ginny and then Fleur and her father. All eyes were on Fleur except one. Emerald eyes that stared at her from the front row. Her face flushed deeply as she passed him and stood to the side. Bill was nervously fidgeting. And while Fleur walked down the aisle her eyes met Harry's briefly. He smiled at her but she couldn't bring herself to smile back just yet. She felt like crying again. Ron was holding Hermione's hand and all Ginny could think was that it was about time. The cleric that was to perform the ceremony had started to speak but everything was blurry. She couldn't hear the words or see the people that were in attendance. All she could think about was Harry and how she had betrayed him, and how much she still loved him. Her eyes met his often during the long ceremony. And every time they did she blushed and looked at the ground.

Finally the wedding was over. Bill and Fleur walked down the aisle hand in hand to the cheers of the crowd. She, Gabrielle and the groomsmen followed them into the house while they set up for the reception. Ginny spent a few minutes congratulating Bill and Fleur before walking out of the house and into the garden to watch the men set up tables. Harry walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Hey you." he said nuzzling his lips into her neck.

"Hey." she said smiling but only on the outside.

"You look so beautiful. I can hardly believe that you are the same girl I met all those years ago."

"Thanks." she said blushing so deeply her face matched her hair.

"How have you been?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"Just fine, been really busy with the wedding." she lied.

"That's good. Did you hear they are going to reopen Hogwarts?" he told her.

"NO! I mean that's wonderful. I'm so glad I can go back. But you aren't going back are you?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"No, I'm not going back. Not yet at least. We are close to finding what we were looking for so I can't stop to go back to Hogwart's just yet."

Ginny nodded. He looked so handsome in his bottle green robes. Her breath was catching in her throat as she spoke to him.

"I miss you." he said out of the blue.

"I miss you too." her voice was on the verge of tears.

"Save a dance for me will you?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded and headed for the bathroom. She needed to gain back her composure. She needed to take back control of the situation. She spent several minutes to herself taking deep breaths and dabbing her eyes with tissues. When she felt like her self she returned to the garden. It had been transformed into an intimate reception. With a dozen or so tables lit with lanterns. The sun was just setting and lightning bugs filled the thick air. Pinks and purples of the sunset cast a magical glow across the tables. Ginny made her way out into the crowd to find Hermione and Ron. They were standing talking to Mr. Weasley.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed hugging her friend tightly.

"Ginny, you look so beautiful. I hardly recognized you." she said hugging back just as tightly.

"Thanks 'Mione. I see Ron finally came to his senses." she grinned.

"Uh…yeah." she replied blushing deeply. "So what is going on with you?"

"Not much." Ginny told her.

"You've been crying." Hermione said looking at her friend more closely.

"I have not." Ginny said dabbing her eyes with the tissue she was still clutching in her hand.

"Don't lie to me Ginerva. I know you have. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. I was just a little shook up seeing Harry again." she admitted.

"Is that all?" Hermione probed.

"Yes."

"All Harry does is talk about you, you know."

"Right."  
"I'm serious Gin, I know he thought breaking up with you was for the best but I seriously think he regrets it. Ron and I have each other but he has no one right now. Go talk to him."

She saw the sincerity in Hermione's eyes and decided to take her advice.

"Fine. Where did he go?" She scanned the crowd and found him talking to Bill and Charlie. "Thanks." she said gripping Hermione's hand tightly before walking away.

She walked straight over to him and took him by the hand. The band had started to play music and she led him right to the dance floor. Slow, soft music played and Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and took her hand in his.

"Harry look, I know you broke up with me to keep me safe but I miss you."  
"Ginny it's complicated. You must know I still care for you. But I don't want you to get hurt."

"But it's you that's hurting me." she said.

"It's just not the right time. You know I want to but I have responsibilities." his gaze shifted downwards awkwardly.

"What am I supposed to do then Harry? Wait for you? Do you know how lonely I am?"

"You don't have to wait for me." he said softly. "If you go back to Hogwarts and meet someone I hope you do find some happiness."

"All I have ever wanted was you. Since the first time I saw you when you were eleven and I was ten."

"I'm so sorry Ginny. I want things to be the way they were before…"

He didn't have to finish. Ginny knew he meant Dumbledore's death.

"They can't be that way anymore. But maybe we can make it work somehow." she said pleading.

"Not now…I can't give my heart to you when it is involved so deeply with the task at hand."

Tears were falling from both of their eyes. Harry tried to blink them away but Ginny saw them and wiped a single tear away with her thumb.

"I love you Harry. I always will." she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could.

"I love you too Ginny. I'm sorry I can't be what you want right now. But maybe someday." he said feigning a smile.

"Someday." she said softly. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently. He kissed her back. Tender and warm. He kissed her lovingly that Ginny's heart felt as if it were breaking all over again. She broke the kiss and ran towards the forest. She needed to be alone.

From the edge of the forest Draco watched the wedding and reception. Ginny looked beautiful, and she had such a close loving family. He could admit to himself that he was jealous of the Weasley's. His family was nowhere near as warm and caring. Then he saw her dancing with Potter. And she looked upset. His arm was around her holding her tightly dancing to the subtle music. She was talking to him and he could see that they were both tearing up. Potter had upset her yet again. Then they kissed. Kissed between the tears. Why was Potter so stupid? It was then that Ginny came running towards him. Her dress flowing behind her. Tears streaming from her eyes. The curls were coming out of her hair and her eye make up was running in streaks. He ducked behind a big tree and hid out of sight. He knew she was going towards her rock to cry over him yet again. Draco swore to himself. Potter was so blind he couldn't see what was right in front of him. He walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little and turned her head to see who it was.

"Malfoy…you startled me." she said, her voice shaky.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. Just the wedding upset me and I needed room to breathe."

"You are a terrible liar. I saw you and Potter talking and then you crying. He hurt you again didn't he?" Draco said sitting on the rock next to her.

"He's so stubborn. He insists he can't be with me while he has this responsibility. Killing Voldemort. He doesn't realize that what he is doing to me is worse than anything Voldemort could do to me."

Draco's hand ran up Ginny's bare back sending shivers up her spine.

"He's a fool." he whispered in her ear. "Don't let those who would bring you down matter enough to you to fill your heart with despair and sadness."

His words were sweet and filled her soul with a ray of hope. He started to hug her and she melted into his arms. She felt safe and loved. He placed his pink lips on hers and kissed her just as softly as Harry had. She softened into his kiss. Leaving the world outside of the forest far behind her. She could hear the music playing just on the other side of the forest edge. His hand ran through her hair and undid the rest of her hair from its confines. And she kissed him back. Kissed him like he were the only thing that mattered to her right then. He smelled raw, outdoorsy, spicy. She inhaled his scent and it drove her to kiss him harder. The softness it once had was replaced by passion, lust. She ran her tongue across his lips while putting her hand directly over his heart. It was nearly beating out of his chest. She kissed her way down to his neck and was kissing it every so gently. Goosebumps erupted on his skin the second her mouth touched it. Draco's breathing was irregular and heavy. Soft moans could be heard coming from the both of them. After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart, panting and trying to control their hearts and minds.

"That was…" Ginny started.

"Yeah…" Draco replied.

Uncomfortable silence. That's all that could be heard other than the soft wedding music.

"I better get back to the party. I'm sure someone will be missing me." she said standing.

"Someone will be missing you here as well." he said staring into her eyes. She said nothing, only nodded before heading back to be with her friends and family.

Draco sat back on the rock. He knew he could never have her. She was in love with Potter. He was merely a temporary distraction from the pain he caused her. He didn't know why she fascinated him so much. Only that he couldn't stay away. He made his way back to the edge of the forest to watch her for a bit more. She was talking to that mudblood Granger who seemed to be holding Weasel's hand.

"Is everything ok Ginny?" Hermione asked in a concerned voice taking to her the side so that Ron wouldn't hear them.

"Yes, no…I don't know." she cried tears streaming down her face.

"Come with me." Hermione said putting her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny followed Hermione into the burrow and up to her room. She shut the door and magically locked it behind her.

"What is going on with you?" Hermione demanded.

"Nothing…everything. I don't know anything anymore." she said putting her hands over her face and crying uncontrollably.

"Well start at the beginning." Hermione said soothingly putting her hands on Ginny's shoulders.

"I can't. I can't tell you what happened. You'll go straight to Harry and Ron." Ginny sobbed.

"I won't. I promise." Hermione said.

"I don't know." Ginny said looking at Hermione with her tear stained eyes.

"Trust me."

Ginny confessed every detail to Hermione. Hermione listened and didn't interrupt Ginny at any point during her story of Harry ditching her and meeting up with Malfoy in the forest and Harry turning her down again tonight and her passionate kiss with Malfoy.

"Wow." Hermione said looking down at the floor.

"Yeah." Ginny sniffed. Hermione handed her a tissue. "So are you going to tell Ron or Harry?"

"No. But I think you should." Hermione replied.

"Are you crazy? You know how they are." Ginny said surprised.

"Malfoy is wanted by the ministry. He will go to Azkaban when they catch him. He is dangerous." the clear minded Hermione said.

"But you heard Harry. He lowered his wand. He wasn't going to kill Dumbledore. Snape did it. And now Malfoy says Snape and Voldemort are trying to kill him as well." Ginny told her.

"And you believe him?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I do. I didn't at first. But I do now. I'm scared Hermione." she admitted.

"Did he threaten you?" Hermione asked now slightly agitated.

"No, well yes…not recently. Oh, Hermione!" she said starting to cry again.

"It's okay Gin."

"I felt something when I kissed him. Something deep inside me. Something clawing to get out. And it scared me."

"Lust. I know what you are talking about. But lust is not love. You love Harry right?"

"I do." Ginny said. "But I can't be with him."

"If you love him you will wait for him." Hermione said smartly.

"He told me to move on you know. Not to wait for him. I don't think we will be together ever again."

"You know what I told you when you were eleven. Harry is worth waiting for." she smiled.

"I love him. I just need to clear my head. Please don't tell anyone about Malfoy okay? I know what all of your feelings are about him, but just let me find out for myself alright?"

"Alright. But if you feel like you are in danger, please tell someone okay?"

"I will. I promise." Ginny said hugging Hermione. Ginny took that as a bond of Hermione's word not to reveal anything. The girls walked out of Ginny's bedroom and back out to the party.

Meanwhile Draco stood on the brim of the forest looking for Ginny. She came out a few minutes later looking thoroughly miserable. Granger's arm was around her and she was leading her back towards her brother and Potter. She looked like she had been crying again. For the first time in his life his heart felt heavy. His stomach hurt thinking of her. And that bothered him more than anything else. He had not been one to care about anyone else. He was his top priority. There was just something about that fiery redhead that complimented his cool, icy personality.

The rest of the reception went by without a hitch. Ginny avoided Harry as much as she could. And even though Hermione kept giving her 'the look', she knew that Hermione's word was her bond. Ginny's mind turned to thoughts of Malfoy and the kiss they shared earlier. It had left her breathless. She walked around the perimeter of the forest thinking about it when she heard a whisper.

"Weasley."

Her head whipped around looking for the source. Draco snuck up behind her and grabbed her, dragging her into the woods.

"Stupid git!' she whispered loudly. "You scared the daylights out of me!"

"Didn't mean to." he smirked. The only light visible where they stood were the dim lights from the party, which was just starting to die down.

"You okay?" he asked smoothing her hair with his hand.

"Fine, just wonderful." she said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Was it something I said…or did?" he asked uncertainly.

"What is it that you **_are_** doing?" she asked placing her hand on her hips.

"Well I should think it was quite obvious." he replied.

"It's not. You are making me more and more confused. You hate me, us…my family." she whispered.

"Hate is a strong word." he said, the corners of his mouth turning into a slight smile.

"Merlin you are infuriating. Never a straight answer from you Malfoy."

"Of course I don't **_hate_** you. I am more or less jealous of your family." he told her as his hand cupped her face.

"Right. The great Draco Malfoy jealous of us Weasley's."

"It's true. My family is so cold. Your family enjoys each other and appreciates their company. It's something I've always wanted for my own family."

Ginny looked at him suspiciously. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I just don't understand what you want from me Malfoy. What is this between us?"

"Do you really have to ask? You've dated several boys."

"WE ARE NOT DATING!" she whispered persistently.

"So you just kiss random blokes?" he smirked.

"NO!" she said blushing deeply thinking of their kiss.

"Then what?"

"I don't know." she admitted. She bit her nails out of nervous habit.

"So why analyze it?" he asked her as he leaned his head in and nuzzled her neck. Her skin tingled with the sensation of it.

"Because…" she whispered.

He spun her around to face him again. Her whole body shook with the softness of his touch. He leaned in to kiss her again, but his face went blank.

"Draco? Malfoy?" she asked but he didn't respond. His body heaped to the ground, eyes still wide open.

"GINNY? ARE YOU OKAY?" Harry asked running at her. Her whole body was trembling as she looked down at his still body with his icy eyes wide open.

"I…um…what happened?" she said quietly.

"I came looking for you and saw Malfoy grab you. Are you alright?" Harry said grabbing her away from Draco quickly, and hugging her as tight as he could.

"Is he…dead?" she asked shakily.

"No, just stupefied." Harry said.

"Oh."

"We need to get him to the ministry. Run and get Ron." he told her as he started to silently bind Draco with invisible ropes.

"Harry, what will they do to him?" she asked not really wanting to know the answer.  
"Send him to Azkaban until he goes on trial. I know he didn't do anything to Dumbledore, but he may be able to provide info on Snape."

"Oh." she said quietly.  
"What are you waiting for? Go get your brother, and any other order members that are still here." Harry said.

Ginny looked back at Draco. His blue eyes pleaded with her to tell the truth. That he was not trying to kidnap her.

She turned from him to go get Ron. And when they returned Ron ran up to Malfoy and kicked him hard.

"I should hex you into the afterlife you git. Putting your hands on my baby sister." Ron's face was a magnificent shade of scarlet.

"Ron…" Ginny started.

"Help me Ron; we need to get him to the ministry." Harry said.

They each grabbed one of his arms hoisted him to his feet. His eyes still stared at Ginny. She saw a single tear run down his cheek.

"Ready Harry?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and they disappeared with a pop.

Ginny couldn't breathe. Her heart was racing and she had a knot in her stomach. Why hadn't she said anything to Harry and Ron? Truth was she was scared of their reaction. Fat tears began to fall from her eyes. She walked back towards her rock. And she cried. For what she had done. And for what she had been too afraid to do.

**The End**


End file.
